


Take Me To Wonderland

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kind of have that fantasy where..." Or the one where Skye has some naughty shenanigans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenthaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/gifts).



> Sequel to [Kings&Queens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2758556)

To say that his mission had been a failure would be and understatement. It was supposed to be easy, his target wasn't the brightest marker on the box and Ward just needed a few small details to make the bust. He swore he'd be the one to put Vanchat behind bars since he was the one to screw it up the last time they had him. He should have let Skye take him down when she had him but he never thought the asshole would go underground and tie himself to HYDRA!

 

Coulson said Vegas would be the perfect setting, everyone let their guard down in the city of sin and that particular target had a soft spot for both gambling and expensive hookers. Ward screwed up the gambling part but then again he told Coulson he was no good at it and they should send Hunter in. The Brit had a natural talent in the type of sins the mission required. But no! Coulson and May insisted he should go. 

 

Now all their hopes were relayed on Skye and that was an option he didn't like, he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that Ward got jealous because he knew how their job was but that didn't mean he enjoyed thinking about all the sleazy guys that put their dirty hands on her. Something as pure as her should not be tainted by the evil around her, himself included. 

 

No, Ward didn't excluded himself out of the evils of this world, if it was one person less deserving of her that was him. Somehow though Skye had choose him out of any guy she could have, someone with less emotional baggage, someone less fucked up, someone that could offer her a house with a picket fence and children and a dog. Somehow she choose their way of living over a normal life and he couldn't figure out why or how he got so lucky. 

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The sultry voice was familiar as was the words she had said to him so long ago and she slide on the barstool beside him. Ward smiled faintly and turned to face her. 

 

"Is it done?" He asked without any fanfares and she nodded quickly. 

 

"Went off without a hitch." Skye confirmed as the bartender stopped in front of her. She motioned towards his whiskey and the guy poured her a glass swiftly. "Already send the info back to the base, Fitz is working on them." 

 

"Perfect." He downed the rest of his drink and got to his feet but her firm hand on his bicep stopped him. "Is something wrong?" 

 

"We don't need to be back at the base for another couple of hours." She murmured quietly. 

 

"I know that."

 

"I was kind of hoping we could play along with something I had in mind. If you want to that is." Skye offered and her eyes twinkled with mischief, her short curls bounced around her face as her head rolled to the side. He watched them for a moment, he had hated the haircut at first, her long hair was one of his favorite things on her, but he grew to like the shorter up-do. Besides he could still run his fingers through them and that was enough for him. 

 

"I'm listening." He leaned towards her unconsciously. He had noticed that before, how his body seemed to always be drawn to hers whenever she was close by, it bothered him at first, the fact that she had so much power over him but with time Ward learned to love it. He loved the idea that he finally belong somewhere, to someone, that he wasn't alone anymore.

 

"I kind of have that fantasy where I'm a real call girl and you're my very hot client that does unspeakable things to me." She whispered naughtily in his ear and Ward felt his dick harden inside his slacks. "Like those very, very dirty things that I'm too shy to ask for. I mean we are in Vegas and you know how the saying goes." She teased and he narrowed his eyes.

 

"Name one." Ward would admit that there weren't many things they hadn't tried in bed but Skye always managed to surprise him. He was intrigued by her words that much was evident. She turned to face him fully, still seated on her stool and her legs fell apart slightly. Skye pulled him between them and her fingers wrapped around his tie, forcing his head closer to hers.

 

"I want you to fuck my face." His breath hitched a little at her request. Granted they got kinky in bed and sometimes rough even but never at that level. This was pushing one of her boundaries and he was surprised she even mentioned it, thus why he was so hesitant. "And then maybe bend me over and do me from behind? Hard preferably."

 

"Skye..." 

 

"Please?" She begged batting her eyelashes. "I thought about it and I really want to try this." He knew it was a losing battle when she ran her hand down his chest and grabbed a hold of his belt, pulling lightly. 

 

"Okay." He agreed, it wasn't like they didn't pretend for a living anyway. A few more hours wouldn't do them any harm, on the contrary, he was pretty sure he was going to have the best night of his life. Plus they were so in sync he was confident they wouldn't ruin the scene. 

 

~oOo~

 

He watched her hips sway as they made their way towards the elevators. The way she changed from that van girl to a full out proper spy always impressed him. It was like she was raw talent and was just waiting for someone to discover her. Because make no mistake espionage was a hard profession and not many could keep up with it. His eyes lingered on her ass for a moment as she stopped before him, his mind racing back to the smug smile the guy in the reception gave him as if he knew what they were about to do. Grant Ward was a boob guy but when it came to Skye, there wasn't something on her that wasn't perfect.

 

They booked a luxurious suite on the top floors of the hotel, he thought that if they were going to role play they might as well go all out and do it right. "Whoa!" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts as the door behind them closed. "You're like loaded!" The awe masking her words made him smirk, deep down he was proud he trained her well enough to fool even the best of the best. Because if he didn't know who or what she was he'd honestly believe she was impressed. 

 

"I try." He said cockily playing along and he made his way towards her. Skye was standing at the middle of the room swinging around trying to take everything in like it wasn't something she had seen more often than they could count. "I didn't catch your name though." She threw him a saucy smile over her shoulder as she moved towards the bedroom.

 

"Name's Daisy." She dropped down at the edge of the bed and leaned back against her hands, crossing one long leg over the other giving him a small peek of the black lace covering her.

 

"It's a pretty name." He offered lamely, like he hadn't done this a million times before.

 

"Does the job." She shrugged and rubbed her calf against his leg, her gaze piercing through him. "So...." She trailed off. "What can I do for you this fine night?" 

 

"What can you do?" He asked smirking, removing his suit jacket before he relaxed his tie.

 

"With the amount you’re paying?" This was actually getting kind of hot. "Anything." It was just one word but held so many promises. With Skye you never knew what was coming. 

 

"Anything?" He challenged and Skye nodded swiftly. "Stand up." He ordered firmly and she obeyed smiling, her eyes telling him anything he needed to know. Lust, love, affection, even a little bit of excitement. "Lose the dress." It was beautiful, wrapping around her lush body snuggly and bringing to attention all the right places, but it looked way better on the floor. He watched her carefully as she removed the tight fabric inch by inch revealing smooth tanned skin.  

 

"See something you like?" She taunted as his eyes lingered on the lace that was left covering her. She always had a way of driving him crazy long before he actually got to touch her. Skye knew what buttons to push or how to dress to make him fall on his knees and worship her, which was what he planned to do later.

 

 

"I most certainly do." Ward taunted back playfully as he removed his shoes and socks himself. "Undress me." Skye moved in one fluid motion, her delicate fingers working on his tie and then on his shirt buttons, pulling them free one by one, his belt following closely behind. The fact that those exact fingers could actually kill someone turned him on even more. "On you knees." He ordered when she was done already slipping into a familiar role. 

 

"Now?" She asked kneeling before him, flushed red, her breaths coming out in small puffs. The fact that she was just as turned on as he was fanned the fire inside him. Ward's eyes lingered on her full breasts, shamelessly gazing at the cause of many sleepless nights. 

 

"Take my cock out." Her hands settled on his thighs, squeezing lightly before she made quick work of his zipper. His pants fell to the floor, followed by his boxer briefs. She moaned lowly as his dick stood up at attention, long and hard and ready for her. Because he could be like that only for her.

 

It wasn't that he hadn't had sex before, he had slept with numerous women, but sex with Skye? It was on a whole other level, she had a away of submitting to him that no one else had before. He cupped her cheek gently and forced her eyes to meet his. "Take my hand and don't let got during this. If it becomes too much at any time just squeeze my fingers twice. Do you understand?" He explained in his kindest voice and she nodded already licking her lips. "You know what to do." His tone took the familiar colour they both knew so well, that of the one in charge and she got into work.

 

Skye placed a small kiss at the head of his cock for a start before she made her way down his length, lavishing the velvet skin with attention. Spitting on her free hand she reach around his shaft and covered the part she couldn't take in her mouth yet. She started off slowly, teasing him the way she knew he liked but soon enough his dick was hitting the back of he throat and she couldn't help but moan. The fingers of his free hand slipped in her short hair and Ward took over after that, thrusting in her mouth in quick moves as Skye sucked him off. 

 

Ward watched her carefully for any signs of discomfort but there was none. Instead Skye only went harder forcing his orgasm out of him way sooner than he'd like. He came with a loud groan, spilling into her welcoming mouth. He didn’t give her time to say anything as he tagged at her hair roughly and pulled her on her feet, his mouth crashing down on hers, tasting himself on her tongue.

 

“Ward.” She whimpered and he pushed her back against the bed. Skye fell with a small gasp and he wasted no time in making his earlier thought come true. He grabbed a hold of the lace between her legs and pulled until the delicate fabric gave away. Placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh, a sweet reminder to the other side of their relationship, before he got into work. “Oh Fuck!” She cried as he took a long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, his tongue toying with her clit. Her hips shot up but his large hands on her thighs forced them down, holding her against the bed as he teased her. “Right there, babe! God, don’t stop!” 

 

He didn't until her slender fingers started tagging at his hair harshly, her soft voice begging him to just let her come as he toyed with her body. When he finally did, her back bowed off of the bed, riding his mouth like her life depended on it. Ward didn't give her any time to come down from her high, he flipped her on her stomach and pushed her thighs together, straddling her long legs. "More?" He asked huskily and let his cock slide between her soaked folds.

 

"Yes! More!" She hissed and Ward pushed inside her in one smooth thrust. Skye buried her face on the expensive comforter muffling her loud moans. Ward would have none of that though, he wrapped a hand in her short hair and turned her head to the side, searching for her lips.

 

"Like that, sweetheart?" He taunted as he set up a slow pace, moving inside her lazily. Skye pushed back as much as she could, fisting her hands on the comforter under her, whimpering at the pleasure burning through her veins. 

 

"Exactly like that." She murmured against his mouth, biting his lip harshly. "Fuck me harder." She breathed and he didn't need to be told twice. He knew her as well as she knew him and that made the sexual side of their relationship even better. Ward pulled away all at once, leaving her hovering at the edge, a panting mess. "Ward!" She growled throwing daggers with her eyes. 

 

"On your knees. Hands behind your back." He ordered as he reached for his tie. Skye obeyed never questioning him and clasped her wrists, Ward worked the silky tie around them and secured her arms in place. He stood back for a single second admiring his beautiful girlfriend, tied up and dripping on the expensive sheets, begging to get fucked. "God, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He murmured placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

 

It didn't last long though, the next moment he grabbed the tie binding her hands together and slipped back inside her welcoming body effortlessly. Skye's head fell forward as pleasure coursed through her body, forcing every other thought out of her mind. "So good!" She whimpered as Ward reached between her legs and strummed her clit in time with his rough thrusts.

 

"Was this what you wanted, sweetheart?" He groaned as her walls fluttered around his length, pulling him deeper inside her. "Tell me, _Daisy_!" He rolled her fake name out keeping up their little game. "Was this how you imagined it?"

 

"Even better." She shot back, her hips pushing back against his giving back as much as she got. 

 

"Are you my slut?" He asked and laced his fingers in her hair, tagging at the thin strands with enough force to make her moan. 

 

"Yes." She nodded quickly.

 

"Say it." He ordered."I wanna hear it." 

 

"Fuck!" The sound of the slap that landed on her ass echoed in the huge room. The sting from it only brought out more pleasure. "I'm your slut!" He pressed against he clit a little harder and she felt the tight coil in her belly finally spring. 

 

Ward pulled her lips to his, muffling her scream as she came on his cock, hard and fast. He kept going though, fucking her through her orgasm and joined her only when he was sure she had nothing else to give. They both fell on the bed, side by side, breathing heavily.

 

"Fuck, babe." She laughed as he removed the tie from her wrists. "We should do that more often." She purred and curled against his side, clearly spend. 

 

"Yes, we should." He agreed as he pulled her under the covers with him, in need of rest. They'd take a small nap and then Ward planned on making her lose her voice for a few days some more. 

 

Besides as she claimed, they didn't have to be back at the base for a few more hours. He planned on making the best of them. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by James. He asked and I just couldn't say 'no'!


End file.
